


Falling Leaf

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mild Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeko offers Saya a few sword lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Leaf

Blade swished through the air, soundlessly cutting neatly through a falling leaf. Saya refused to outright admit her admiration of Saeko's talents as a swordswoman, though it was likely that Saya's fascination was a rollover from her childhood fascination with watching her father practice with a sword. Had she been more brawn than brains, it was likely Saya would have learned to wield a sword. It would've helped well in their current situation.

However, Saya also feared what she would be capable of with that type of power.

"Will you watch me all day if I don't say a word?" Saeko called out, not breaking her stance.

Blushing, Saya looked away. "Watching you reminds me of watching my father as a kid, that's all."

Lowering her blade, Saeko sent a smile Saya's way. "If you would like a lesson or two, I would be more than accommodating."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Saya turned to leave, embarrassed but still hoping for the grace of looking anything but, when she felt something press against her arm. Turning, she followed metal up to Saeko's eyes. The swordswoman smirked.

"I can give you a lesson right now."

Feeling flustered by Saeko's boldness and proximity, Saya could only nod dumbly. Sheathing her sword, Saeko went about showing Saya the proper stance, which Saya knew but how could she argue when Saeko's breasts were pressed against her back? Hands slid up her arms, showing them the proper swing for practice. If Saeko kissed her now, Saya was sure her blush would burn them both alive.

"Well done," Saeko commended when they were done.

"Um, thanks."

Feeling awkward, and annoyed that she felt awkward, Saya made her escape as Saeko watched with amused eyes and a press of her finger to her lips as if fantasizing.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
